Ancient Friendship
by Bebemonkey
Summary: Instead of Sonic and Shadow, let's look back in the ancient, but not that much, let's say to the time during the First queen and first princess and the rich boy and farm boy. When the rich boy and farm boy meet and comes of best friends.
1. Birth to Two different lives

**Ancient Friendship: Birth of an Start. **

In an Hospital room.

"Gak! Hmmm! Oh God! Blue Why you put me in this DAMN MISERY! Gakk!" Said an black and red Hedgehog with an Eye patch. The Hedgehog was holding on to his stomach. Panting to the pain of giving birth. "Now Shady, I know what I did was wrong! Let's understand what we brought our selves in to." Said an much taller blue hedgehog. This one seems to have had an blue fur and an beard on it's chin. He held his wife's hand tightly. "Breath my mate! Breath!" Soon after trying to cool his mate off. The wife soon pulled out an powder gun toward his face. "Keep talking Blue, I'll shoot your Brains all over this damn floor!" Shady growl viciously. "Heh, I see you never seems to change. I guess you like to get mad at my Shady." Blue smirked to his wife.

Shady aimed right at his over tall husband. "Keep Talking you damn pest of an Man!?"

"Alright, keep doing that, I'll might have to show you want an real man may do later."

"I'm warning you damn it!"

The people in the labor room was getting very scared of this couple actions.

"S-Sir? I'm g-g-oing to ne-ne-need you to P-push." Said the Nurses, she looked to be in her mid teens.

"That's What I'm Doing! But you wankers seems to Piss me off even MORE! Hurry up and pull this Damn BEAST OUT OF ME!"

Blue took the gun from his wife and place it out of his reach. "Love! I'm Here with you all the way!" Shady growled gruesomely. "Shut up! I'm by myself! I don't need the blimey life of your Ass!" Blue looked at him. "Your such an doll you know."

"Shut up!?"

"Aww come on, Luv you know it's true. You look like an beautiful seagull going on a fly of air."

Shady stayed calm and wait a little. "R-Really?"

Their moment was soon cut off due to the doctors. "AHH!" Shady held on to his stomach much more then before. "OH TIP-SEAL-SHIT SEAGULL'S ASS! GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO BLOW EVERYONE BRAINS OVER THE FUCKING FLOORS DAMNIT!"

Everyone took action and got ready to what was soon to happen. Shady Pushed and scream to his very lung.

"GAHHHHH! BLUE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILLLL YOOOUUUUUUU! SECOND TIME YOU DID THIS TO ME DAMN IT!" Shady picked Blue by the collar. "GAK! Sh-" He was cut off by his wife. "You did this?! You DID THIS! I'M IN PAIN SHITTARD! I'M IN PAIIN! YOUR GOING TO DIE ONE DAY! AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES! I'M GOING TO SKULL FUCK YOU SILLY UNTIL IN HELL YOU FEEL ME FUCKING YOUUUUU!"

After said that, There was an loud POP echo in the room. Blue looked down to see the doctor in amazement. The baby didn't cry, it just smiled to everyone. Blue then he looked at his wife who stopped the yelling and loosen his hold on to Blue. Shady laid there silent and quiet a bit. "Honey?..." Said the Blue Hedgehog. "Ma'am...Sir." The Nurse was happy to see what's new. "I Present you a new...Son." Blue looked over to the Nurse. "Well blow me down...I had my first son!, you hear that Honey?" He looked at his wife. Shady sound dull to his voice. "Yes, I heard blue. Now let me hold by Damn child! I think I deserve to hold my Son!" He yelled again. Blue smile. "Now we have two kids now. Jewel and...and. What's we going to name him Shady?" The one eye hedgehog looked at the sleeping baby and smile a bit. "Olgilvie,...Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog." They both smile to each other and when their oldest child. Jewel smiled to her newest sibling. "How are you my new brother...I'm your Big Sister...Jewel Cover Hedgehog.."

The Family was new happy and thrilled to their newest member. Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog.

* * *

In a Farm somewhere,..

"OH Gwad! Mobius God! Please! Help me Deliver my first son! I have not Committed sins, and I shall continue my Duties to Service you. Please! Wait! I must wait for my Husband. Please give him more time." The farm wife had moan and cried, the pain was killing her. The woman didn't complain, until her husband came back for her. The woman looked down to her stomach. "My Child, please wait, wait please...I Must wait for your father little one. Please, be patient please! Gahh! Hmm!"

On the dirt road,..

An man was riding his horse to the farm not to far from him. The Farmer wasn't that great, in fact his quills up and jet black. "I must make it! I must! To see the born of my first! I will be there for her! I must be there for Jenna, I must! I will not keep my promise away from her!" He lend on to his horse back and went faster to be there for his unborn child he have been waiting for 9 months to see.

In a few minutes, The farmer smile. "I'm almost there! I'm Coming my beautiful Jenna! I'm coming my love! I'm coming." He smile and slowly began to cry.

The nurse from the city was there, helping her deliver the child. "Madam, I must deliver the baby, or it will soon be an miscarriage. Please, Let's begin this instant." the Nurse didn't wanted to wait any longer. "But I mus-"

"Ma'am, this baby won't survive any longer if we wait. I'm sure your husband will understand." She said. Jenna nodded and groan to the pain. "I'm sorry Richard my love..." The nurse then got to work.

Richard soon made it to the Farm. The horse stop instantly. "Whoa there! It's okay lassie. It's okay."Lassie soon calm down, Richard ran for the house. It wasn't too late. Richard soon began to go upstairs. Jenna cries seems to caught his attention. "Jenna!" The Hedgehog began to go to their room. "Jenna?" He open the door, when he stop to an cry. Richard stare, he allowed his self to enter the room. Once he open, he saw something was wrap in his wife arms. Jenna looked so exhausted from the labor. Richard thought, she was an woman to be able to have an child with no med in her systems or anything. Richard walked to Jenna and the baby. He smile to see the baby was looking up with his eyes. "M-My first born. W-what is it...J-Jenna! We had our first young!" He cried with excitement. "Yes,...and I bet **_HE _**would love to be name something by **_HIS_** father." Jenna smile. "_**HE**_? You mean...it's a Boy?" Jenna tear went down her cheeks and nodded to him. "Yes, It's a Boy."

Richard jump with thrills and joy. "I GOT A SON! MY FIRST SON! YIPPEE! OH BOY! MAN! I Know it's a Boy! My Goodness! A BOY! " He jumped up and down. The Nurse smile of the couple newest youth. "What should we name it?" Said Richard. "The name, I was thinking Redlock,...Redlock James Hedgehog." The Jenna smiled. The small family cuddled to the newest member.

This is an Story of the beginning for the two young ones to one day cross paths.

Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog, and Redlock James Hedgehog.


	2. Birthday to never forget (pt 1)

**Ancient Friendship: Birthday to Never Forget. (Olgilvie side)  
**

6-7 years later, In an Big City.

In the living room, Shady was cooking Roast beef. While Blue was teaching him the ways of an Man. "You see soon, You never let a man talk you down. You always talk above the laddy. Got it!" Smile Blue. Olgilvie looked at his Dad. "Okay Papa! I Won't let no Man talk me down!" Blue smile and patted his son on the head.

After the little lesson, Jewel open the door. "I'm Home my family!" She jogged in the House. Shady looked at her. "How was School Clover,.." He checked the Time. While that was going on, Blue and Olgilvie wrestled. Blue playfully threw his son on the Couch. "Gah! I win!" Olgilvie smirk to his Father and jumped on his back. "No you Don't! I'm going to Beat cha Papa!Wha!" Blue felled down. "Whoa!" Shady and Jewel stop their Mother and Daughter conversation to see what was happening in the living room. "What on Mobius Sea is going on in there?" Smile Jewel. Shady close his eye and smile to them. "Must be wrestling to see who's the strongest. Is Everything alright Blue?"

Blue jumped up from the couch and smirked. "Everything is alright my Shady love. The old parrot seems to had to Understand the strongest Man here!" He laugh like an **_Pirate_**, Olgilvie looked at his father. He always liked the way his father laugh. Olgilvie always took pride like his father, the laughter always keep him going to understand, Life is always exciting to live everyday.

The Maid came from upstairs and smile. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. Hello Young mistress, Hello Young Master. I'm happy to see you all here." She smile to Them. Shady looked at her. "It is always an Pleasure for you here as well, Heltia." he smile.

The Family's service, Cotwells. He smile as he joined the family as well. He was once an tutor to Jewel when she made it to High school, now he Olgilvie's Tutor

They lived happily until Months later, It was young Olgilvie's Birthday.

Everyone was gather at the Huge Diner table. Blue, Shady, Jewel, Cotwells, and Heltia. Singing for the young hedgehog. Olgilvie's cheek glow with excitement.

"Happy Birthday,...to you." All said to him. He giggled like any other child would. Blue, Shady, and Jewel Kissed Olgilvie. Olgilvie blush from the Family Kiss. "OH Jeez! No kisses on my Day!" He pouted. Blue gave him an wrestled on the head. "Ah, My Little las, You should be Happy. The Family is happy to see you grow older." Jewel jumped in to add. "Yeah! With out you, Younger brother. You wouldn't be born." Shady also Jumped in to last. "And,...were happy to have you here." He gave his youngest Son, another kiss. "Well,...Thank you family." He smile a little, with flush.

Suddenly some busted through the door. The family lovely moment was cut shortly when, Men in white came through the door. Smoke and broken wood was coming in the room. "MEN, STEP ASIDE! FOR THE GENERAL COLONEL!" said an Man in an weird Uniform. Olgilvie didn't know what was going on. To the look of his Parents, and his sister seems that knew what happened. An Pink hedgehog with an also weird clothing came from the men and looked at them. "Well, well,...Well...IT seems the rumors are true. 3 Criminals are living among us." the pink Hedgehog smile to them. They smirked back as well. "Well, well, I didn't sluts can talk." Said Shady. "Keep talking you one eye broken rag doll. Your crimes of death is closer then you suspect." Blue growl in this throat. "No in front of the Boy!"

"The Boy?" She looked not surprise. The Pink hedgehog looked over their back. So an young hedgehog shivering to what is going on to his birthday. "Ah,..That useless rat..." Shady growl. "Don't you dare speak of my Son! What you Want General Rosey!" Olgilvie got an grip on to his Mother's leg, not letting go. "I'm here to take you 3 to your gravels...It's time to end your life. Your Bounty is up to $20,000,000 Mobiulums already or perhaps even more... And I'm just doing the world of Mobius an favor...to end the life of the world's deadly criminal Pirate family yet..." Rosey slowly pulled her gun out and walked slowly toward them. The 3 sternly watch. "The youngest Pirate,.. Captain Jewel. Captain of the Misbehaviers Ship. Bounty 34thousand Dollars. She Carry off her Parents traits. Killing over 300 hundred people daily to come back as an innocent High school student by day. Stealing people gold during the summer. Oh what an Naughty little Teenager?" Jewel growled at the General. "Now,...my ugh...disgusting one I hate...Captain Shady. Captain of Ship Ukenans Ship. Bounty 930 million, for murdering 50 males for money, and yet...seducing them for an sex activities, getting them to give you them gold and burning their house, to never leave a trail of you and their bodies. Traveling all over the world and always seems to never get caught from the Battle you created. Years later...you soon Met the Main Head Pirate his self...and you two are still together as well." Olgilvie looked up at his mother in sure shock. Rosey was taking the birthday boy eyes in amusement to her sickly stories of his Family history. The pink eye met at Blues. "At last...Captain Blue, King of the Master of all Handsome." she purred to him. "The Captain of the Black Emerald. Bounty 999million dollars. The man that killed over 500 trillion people in 30 innocent towns in Total. To try to look for their gold and treasure. Come to the disturbing part...Killing 4 Rich families to their treasure..to Me...I love an bad boy but...you ...you have no right of living." Blue smile at her. "And you wonder why I never had an heart for the crazy bitches like you. The only one I love is Crazy...is my Beloved Shady...He shall and forever be my Queen of Pirates." Blue said to Rosey. The Hedgehog wasn't too happy with that. "IF you became my love. I wouldn't have to kill you now would I..." The gun of the gun made Olgilvie jump to pure fear. "Like I give an Damn about you. You will never take the heart of me. I even explained that to you when we were young. " Blue said. "Fine then...Prepare to die then..." She aim to Blue. "Men! ready to get positions.." The men responded to her, and aim at the 3 family. "Wait!" said Blue. Rosey rolled her eyes. "What is it now.."

"I think we would like to say our last words to our son...Spare his life shall you..." He smirk. Rosey looked at him. "What's in it for me." She wondered with interest. "You shall...Have my limb man between me for your seek of pleasure." She looked at him with amusement. As for Shady and Jewel looked at him with disgust and depress for him. Olgilvie didn't know what is means, but to his Mother and sister expression it must be very disturbing and disgusting to talk about or see.

"I see...anything else.."

Blue looked at him. "Let him in heir the Money we have in our vaults and let the Maid and Service become his guardians to him. But...You must never to harass them in anyway, let them live in the small city far in the east. The Country and the city. Only 2 hours ahead to the house. To an House I was seeking my eyes for. " Rosey looked at him. She thought...

_Did he knew it was his time to die? He must have thought this out, while the years or...just now._

That's one thing the reason Shady loved Blue. He always strategy everything; head to toe. "You mean the country side? That's over 4 days of traveling Blue...Hm..If that's your wish. I shall keep my word of this...Now...anything else.."

Shady looked "...I want to say my farewells to my son." Jewel joined as well. "I do the same,...my farewells to my younger brother..." Rosey Nodded to them. "And I would like to say something too..." Blue said. Rosey looked and rolled her eyes to agreed. "Fine I give you 90 Seconds!" She began to count..

"90"

The 3 didn't say a word. They gather around Olgilvie. He saw them had tears in their eyes. The tears slowly begin to form along with them. "Mama?...Papa?...Sister? W-what's going on?" He said. The poor child didn't know what was soon to come for his family fate. "I must depart from you son...You must be strong for Me. Don't let no one drag you down in the dirt." Said Shady. "Yes Baby Brother. Always be proud for who you are.." Blue smile and looked at his son. "And remember...Always...Laugh to the excitement that Life brings to you. And never go down the path we did...Always smile. Live your life...to the fullest." Blue said. They all gave Olgilvie that one last family hug then said. "We always love you and up heaven we still love you Olgilvie Marice Hedgehog Shady looked up to Cotwells and Heltia. "You two mind doing us an Favor." They nodded respectably to Shady. Even now, just noticing them as pirates,...The still had heart for their masters. The never mistreated them or fussed at them, the was like an part of the family. "Yes Mrs. Hedgehog." said Cotwells. "I want you two to take Olgilvie in your care. Give him plenty of love and please...don't let us down." Shady said.

Rosey was still counting. "56.."

They looked at her. The main loyal service smile sadly to their master and got an hold to Olgilvie. "Now, Get Olgilvie out the room!" Said Jewel.

"48"

"47"

They nodded again and picked young master Olgilvie up. The boy tears fell soon as he move away from them farther and farther away. "NOO! GAHH!" Olgilvie plead to his Family. "JEWEL! GAHH! NOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ah! NO! M-MOm-MMY!" Shady stopped him. "Son! What I told you when you was 5! No Crying to see an person like this!" Olgilvie stopped his cries and lowed his face. "Y-Yes...Mama..." Cotwells and Heltia soon made it out the room.

Blue and Shady looked at each other. "Well my..love...our lives had come to an halt haven't it..." Blue smirk. Shady smiled as well and they both look at Jewel. "Jewel you was our wonderful daughter and We're happy to have you.." Jewel tears felled upon her cheeks. "Thank you Mother...Thank you Father." All three hugged to their last digits of life.

"15.."

"14.."

"13.."

"12.."

The broke the hug and Blue and Shady looked at each other again. "Shall we have our last kiss?" Shady smiled with an tears out his blind eye. "But before we go...I want to see both eyes." Shady nodded and took the eye patch off and shown an gray eye with an red eye. "You look beautiful with that eye my beloved Shady. No a-last...our kiss upon the tips of our death. Both kissed passionately for 3 seconds and breath a little. "I love you...Blue." Blue said back. "I love you Shady..." The looked at Jewel. "We love you Jewel." Jewel responded back as well. "I love you too,..Mom and Dad." They all smile and got a hold of each other hands and close their eyes for their fate.

Rosey was down to the last numbers.

"5.."

"4.."

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

In the other room. Olgilvie heard the last number and with an add on. "FIRE!" Machine guns fire repeatedly. Olgilvie covered his ears and close his hoping his family would make it. Tears made pass out his eyes. Tears rolling down his eyes. Shaking his head hoping nothing happen to them. His heart was reaching toward them to say hope they making it out with him to live happy along the side with him, watching him grow, helping him with life situations. It was 6 minutes later, the gun cease. He looked at the door and hoping to see them again, coming with him to the new place his father always said they once move to. He waited and waited, no signs of them coming to see if they was coming. Before Olgilvie had the chances to open it, Heltia picked up Olgilvie and climbed in the Chariot . He notice all the thing he had in his room and etc, was on the top of it. He stared at the house.

This was one birthday he will never forget and the saddest days of his life. To lose his family, the family that never stop loving him. For now, he must travel to the place his father promise the family to live there alone.


End file.
